1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic beam machining (EBM) system and a photolithography method based on electronic beam.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic beam machining (EBM) is a method to treat a workpiece by the heat generated by the electron beam having high power density. The electronic beam machining can be used to for surface heat treatment, welding, etching, drilling, melting, or material sublimation.
The electron emitted from the scorching cathode filament in a vacuum are accelerated at high voltage in a range from about 30 KV to about 200 KV and focused by the electromagnetic lens to form the electron beam having a power density in a range from about 105 W/cm2 to about 109 W/cm2. The electron beam generates the heat at high temperature so that the workpiece is melted or sublimated. Thus, the welding, etching, or drilling can be performed on the workpiece. However, the conventional electronic beam machining system usually has only one electron gun and can only emit a single electron beam. Thus, the conventional electronic beam machining system has lower efficiency. If a plurality of electron guns is used, the electronic beam machining system would be complicated and have a high cost.
What is needed, therefore, is a photolithography method based on electronic beam that overcomes the problems as discussed above.